Wool Over His Eyes
by Glacio Drako
Summary: Reese has calls upon the Mayor for a favor. (There is no character selection for Reese).


The smell of honey tea filled the air as Reese carried a cup prepared for her husband, Cyrus. Cyrus was busy at night upholstering furniture. At seeing how hard he worked, she had to restrain a giggle.

He didn't even look at it or even acknowledged her. Cyrus just grabbed the tea and took a sip before returning to his work. Years ago his diligence was what won her heart. He used to grab Reese and throw her onto the bed to ravage her. Now she hoped that he would look at her. She never knew why; he could afford to relax a little.

It was an hour before she opened. As if on cue he was sound asleep right at his work bench as he had done for years. She would have to man the store alone. Not that it was a bad thing; most of the villagers sold and bought stuff quite regularly and brought interesting conversations.

Her groin tightened. After a good dusting, Reese would have to tend to her needs herself.

Without much thought her hoof made it underneath her pink apron. Before she rebuked herself, she shuddered from the contact. It'd been ages since she felt that way, and she didn't want to stop. The more she scratched her itch the more the pleasure overwhelmed her senses. With some difficulty she tried to stay balanced on her stool. She could have toppled right on the floor and it wouldn't have gotten in the way. Moans escaped her snout.

There was a soft rapping at the glass door. Her eyes shot to the clock and it was time to open! Even worse, the mayor (John is his name) was at the door, undoubtedly wanting to sell for a quick bell.

Reese threw her apron back down. Hopefully he didn't see anything. "Hi, Mayor. How might I help you today?"

"You know, the usual," John replied, motioning to a cart full of fruit and seashells.

"Come in, come in!" Reese hurried him inside. Unfortunately she would have to postpone her release for a while. _Fiddlesticks._

As she was appraising the load, Reese couldn't shake the idea that John was watching her. _Nonsense, _she dismissed. _Everyone looks at me. _The gaze, however, had a certain hunger to it—the type of hunger that she had now.

"Well, with the exception of the boot, I can give you four thousand four hundred twenty-five bells. Is that enough?" Reese said.

John seemed to jar back to reality. "Y-yeah. That sounds good."

After their transaction their lust had found each other through their eyes. John shuffled behind Reese while she was pretending to count her change. Even so she was surprised to fine his hands massaging her shoulders.

"You seem tense, Reese," John whispered into her ear. Reese melted.

"No," she objected, "we mustn't."

John's lips curled. "What did you think would happen?" A gurgle was her only answer to that. What had she expected? People asked the mayor for favors all the time. Why shouldn't she?

_No! You're a happily married woman._ She almost laughed at the last part. It wasn't that bad, but hardly that simple. She needed someone surely as much as John needed someone too. Her pussy dripped her arousal. Reese made her decision.

Slowly she backed up into his groin. John didn't coil back as she feared, but met her butt with gyrations of his own. His hands trailed down to her lower back. The mayor stumbled over her garb.

Out of the blue the mayor rolled up the hem over her hips. Reese was surprised. No one came until it was almost noon. The thought of another man undressing her excited her greatly.

Reese mewed as the wool on her backside was exposed to air. Without being asked she lifted a leg out, allowing the elastic to snap at the only thigh it was clinging onto.

"My, my, my," John teased, fiddling with her sex. "You've been naught, getting aroused while your husband is preoccupied."

Reese didn't say anything. What could she have said? "Mr. Mayor, may I ask you for something?"

The mischievous grin grew on his face. "What is it, my pet?"

"Please fuck me." There. She said it.

At first she thought he was taken aback with her crassness. That was until she felt something poking at her entrance. Her face almost glowed with happiness.

"Don't you want me to—" She tried to get on her knees, but John refused.

"There is no need."

His grunt vibrated against her ear as he thrusted his entire length. Reese almost yelled in surprise. His cock pushed past the initial constriction, as if her poon tried to repel an attack.

John was nuzzling against the warm wool of her cheek. Quickly he threw off his shirt and dropped his pants to his ankles. He needed to feel as much of her as she did of him.

Without a word the mayor began rocking his hips back and forth. It felt like she was loosing her virginity once again. Drool rolled down her thighs, matting her wool against his skin.

With every other push John grunted more loudly than she was, as if claiming her as his prize. "You're so fucking tight!"

If she had the mental capacity to, she would compliment on his girth. However, the surmounting pleasure was building up at her clit. She rolled her head back and shouted, "I'm gonna—I'm gonna…." There was no fear for Cyrus waking up; a freight train could crash into the store and he wouldn't wake up.

John grabbed her by the pink ears and yanked backward. If it happened during any other time she would've clocked him, but the sudden pain was all she needed for release. Every muscle in her body shook violently. Her walls juddered on his manhood, coaxing his cum into her.

The mayor pulled out, wiping the remaining seed on her woolly buttock. It was the best lay she had in a long time. It was sad to see the moment go.

John inserted his fingers into her creamy snatch. "If you ever need a favor again…" He let the quickened pace of his fingers convey the message. That little attention made her climax again. Reese used her remaining strength to keep her propped up on the counter.

Ever being the perfect gentleman, John hoisted her onto his shoulder. "You'll need to rest. I'll let everyone know that you've got the flu or something." With a bit of effort her peeled off her sweaty apron and clothed her with an equally as pink nightgown. Then the pink alpaca passed out.

Reese woke up at evening. She was still very fatigued, but the aching of her pussy was a good remedy for that. Cyrus was working on his furniture project, oblivious to the cuckold that had occurred earlier.

"Hey, honey," Reese greeted, pecking his cheek. Cyrus just grunted. "I'll see you in the morning."

Just as she tucked herself into their bed, a rock hit a window. Puzzled, she looked out and found none other than the mayor. "Mr. Mayor?! What are you doing here?!"

"Need another favor?" John wryly inquired.


End file.
